Pillar of Dawn
The Pillars of Dawn (also known as the Entranmundil) are massive primordial structures that were erected across the earth by unknown forces supposedly at the beginning of time. They are entirely built of stone and are taller than most mountain ranges having an enternally burning inferno consuming their point. There are ten recorded pillars within the known world, while the uncharted world there is estimated to be at least four more as seen from the Loringale Mountain Range across the Dead Sea beyond the Grave North. Additionally there are three supposedly in Acamarsun. That amounts to 19 across the earth. History Their origin seems to be reminiscent of the Soldunis or the Azimur. Its creation is attributed to the legendary, ancient Perphalitors. Originally it was stated by the Soldunis, the Pillars were erected by the Perphalitors following the dragons breaking of the sun. Following it is said that the Sun's Shards came to ther earth in forms of meteors which then struck the earth, this resulted in a state of eternal night across the earth. Therefore the Sun Shards were collected and infused with their Solunite metal and erected the great Pillars of Dawn, to act as torches of day for those on earth. Under the Pillars of Dawn the Earth experiences periods of especially bright and dim lit days. Outside of the bounds of the sun shards are known as the nightlands, which few dare venture beside the legenday Vanadun. Progressively throughout time the Azimur have successfully destroyed or immobilized most pillars, providing them uninhibited movement and the mur strain to develop further. The only remaining Pillar that is lit is known as the Pillar of Dawn or Urithosul. Some of the extinguished pillars are abandoned while other's such as Eve's Glass and the Duskcastle are inhabitated. Eve's Glass is inhabitated by the Mad Warlock Osmund and the Duskcastle was converted to the seat of the Northking, currently Marcan Regmar . 'Known Pillars' #Urithosul - Central Sadursa Minor #Kalitheris - Northern Earunland #Zinamas - Northern Muthadras #Skarnthis-Mind - Ghusora #Vanamandyl - Hasumere #Pillar Lost in the Sands - Banthinea #Well of Echoes - Frost Isles #Eldenis Movum - Pearl Coast #Eve's Glass - Ozlandil #Duskcastle - Northwastes Recent Events ''Storm's Wake '' Urithosul still stands but the Archprophet Aldar claims the sun shard is failing and requests Alnair attempt to find a solution within the Darkness of Vithisdum. ''From the Night Despite the Duskcastle being extinguished, Marcan declares that the Pillar there exudes the darkness. The Archprophet continues to panic at the shortening days under Urithosul. Silent Tides '' Following Stalaheid's secession and exodus from his own armies, the Archprophet has Stalaheid resume his quest unto Vithisdum. Stalaheid eventually agrees and leaves the comfort of Muthadras. With Seku Userak, Morathi Khloros, and Alnair Lunatus. The device that was to recharge the Sun Shard is revealed to be key to the Heart of Night, unleashing an ancient and ruined strain of mur. Upon reaching the Pillar of Dawn, Victoria is unable to restore the Sun Shard due to Heart of Night. Following this the original mur, Sharur emerges from the Darkness of Vithisdum and with it ancient strains of mur. The mur armies anticipating their lord's rise assembled and attack the Pillar of Dawn as part of a threepronged assault. The Soldunis defenders are abandoned by the Vanadun and are overwhelmed by the Azimur. ''Breaking Skies'' Following Sharur's assault on the Pillar of Dawn, all that remains of the structure was ash, rubble, and few fragments of the foundation. The area is said to be haunted and is the center of Mur activity, it is henceforth known as the Fallen Dawn. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.